Mistaken Original ShortStory
by TheForgottenScrivener
Summary: ...Never merely judge a photo... like don't judge a book by it's cover... this is suppose to be a summary but I just made it a description instead... PLEASE READ...


Original Short-Story #7 (FIRST REVISION OF OSS)

Mistaken (Originally Picture-UnPerfect)

(Photos immortalizes a real world image unto pixels digitized unto any memory card, from there you could either print it or publish it to any social network and what not. Memories thus are created. Emotions are questionable in pictures, take example the Mona Lisa, some say she smiles, some argues that she is merely forcing a smile and a lot of debate has gone unto that matter.)

Ken Senoma was a infamous photography who truly loved to take pictures of anything that was and was not interesting, ranging from as big as the Eiffel tower to the tiny ants on the ground, he had photographed them all. He created a site where people could browse all the photos he had taken. A fan of his is Azumi Einheart, who seem to take interest in photography as well, browses his site everyday, learning various techniques that Ken uses for his photography skill, though she wasn't very good at it, she persuades to being a professional leveled photographer. Craig White, Azumi's boyfriend, in the other hand dislikes Azumi's hobby as he describes it as "a waste of time", his reason was that he thinks that Azumi takes far way too much time in it. Craig though understands how Azumi strives for this aspiration as he knows that this is her dream job. Craig helps Azumi look for any available photography job application in order for her to have experience in the said area. Azumi would stay up all night studying the technique while Craig often goes home looking for a job for Azumi.

Knowing that Azumi's birthday in a few days, Craig tried contacting Ken to see if there's any kind of job to be offered specifically a assistant photographer, suprisingly he picked up in the first attempt. Explaining the situation to the infamous photographer he agreed and asked him to meet his assistant in his domain to speak about the matter as he has an appointment to attend. Craig kept the discussion from Azumi to surprise her on her birthday. Craig made his way to Ken's domain where Ken was taking numerous shots of everything, literally everything throughout his intent of being there.

Meanwhile, Azumi was again brushing up her skill once again when she saw a photo of his boyfriend and a very attractive lady in a photo that was recently uploaded by her future mentor. Enraged she goes to Craig's place (they trusted one another to even share keys to one another's apartment but...) and trashes the whole apartment, the interior painting was dislodged, every corner was bent to some kind of a degree, and she found Craig's "comic" book box which just fueled her anger even more. She left the scene and headed back toward her apartment.

Days later, on Azumi's birthday, Craig with a bunch of documents on hand, happily made his way unto Azumi's apartment. He opens the door awaiting what Azumi's reaction might be once she finds out about the job, apparently he gets a drop kick from Azumi's thundering feet (She was mentored by Chuck Norris for 4 years), Craig plunged to the ground, bleeding from his nose, shocked from Azumi's reaction, questioned her immediately. In Azumi's blazing eyes, Craig merely laid there confused. Azumi shoved the photo of him with the alleged mistress down his mouth, when Craig unveiled it he tried explaining it to Azumi, refusing to believe, Craig revealed the documents that was now on the floor beside his gushing blood. Azumi shocked of what she saw was overjoyed not because of the job but because of the thought that Craig wasn't cheating. She fixed him up, forgive and forget, and days later Azumi bettered Ken Senoma and planned to create her own website in the future, Craig went on to have a dislocated nose which Azumi plans to resolve with he $40,000 a salary. And they live happily ever after...

(A lot of photos today could be mistaken for whatever the person viewing it interpret it to be. But know the story behind it first... please... this was based on a real life experience and was merely exaggerated to an extent where it could be a story...)

Hope you guys like it...


End file.
